Blood for Hurt
by RegalGirl94
Summary: 6th in Blood Series. Months since the Deadpool incident, the gang is ready and anxious to start Senior year. The mysterious Theo character waltzes back into Beacon Hills, trying to wedge himself into the pack and drive them apart. But for what ends? The dangerous Dread Doctors also pose a threat they've never seen before, to the most unexpected victims and secrets long hidden.


**All right, good news! I _finally _got my own g*d-damn computer back and I was so excited I flew through the first episode of Teen Wolf Season Five. It still needs some editing, but I figured I'd post the first couple scenes to let you know things are moving, to be replaced by the full chapter when I'm ready. I'm also posting a little sneak peak of my corresponding Grimm fanfiction. Again, it's not a cross-over thing with Teen Wolf, there'll just be mentions of both stories in the other and probably a guest spot or two. Nothing so ingrained in the plot that you have to read both, but I am excited about both.**

**Go ahead and read the sneak peak for Blood for Hurt.**

* * *

"Okay, slow down."

Beth turned wide incredulous eyes onto her sister in the passenger's seat. "I'm going 30! You can _run _twenty times faster than that. How does this not feel glacial to you?"

Jessie chuckled at her. "I mean, you're approaching a stop sign."

Beth finally noticed the big red sign that red 'STOP' and slammed her foot on the break, causing the car to stop with a bit of a squeak. With a blush, Beth slowly drove through. "Right. Okay. What's next?"

"Wanna try pulling over safely?" Jessie suggested. After agreeing, she talked Beth through all the steps she'd have to know for the test. "Are you nervous about the test?"

"Kinda," Beth shrugged as she tried to make a U-turn. She blushed again as she hit the sidewalk a bit and had to reverse, but there were no cars around them. "I mean, I'll be excited to have a license. I even overheard mom and dad considering passing down their car to me and getting a new one for themselves. But still... don't like tests. I don't do well on tests."

Jessie rolled her eyes with a grin, "Geez, one mass poisoning by an assassin and you're scarred for life."

The girls laughed together at that statement. Beth lamented, "You know what I mean. I know all of this, but once I have to get tested on it all by some stern-faced teacher with a clip board, it's like it all goes out the window."

"Kira's dad is the one doing the tests at school," Jessie pointed out. "Hardly stern-faced. And just ignore the clip board. And you can always get a lesson with Ken first so you're used to him and the course. Malia is getting lessons. She's just as nervous."

"Until recently, Malia lived in the wilderness as a coyote," Beth pointed out. "Everything about human interaction and society makes her nervous. I can't imagine how she's handling waiting on the grades from summer school."

"I bet she did great," Jessie assured her. "She and Lydia worked really hard, and she'll officially be a Senior with us. What else you got?"

"Are you excited about tonight?" Beth said wryly as she kept checking her mirrors.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at her sister, "Don't change the subject. I can practically taste the anxiety in the air."

"I thought only werewolves sense emotions," Beth guessed.

"I'm your sister, I don't need Scott to tell me that you're nervous about something other than driving and Malia's reintroduction into civilization," Jessie told her. "Is it the full moon?"

Beth blushed at the reminder of her new boyfriend, Liam Dunbar. He had been a new Freshman transfer last year and got in the way of a killer wendigo. In his desperation to save the younger boy, Scott had bitten him. Now that Scott was an Alpha, Liam was now his Beta. It had been a rough go of it for the new wolf, and Beth had been adamant in helping him through it as his friend. That had turned into more than friendship. But the new wolf still struggled with the full moon from time to time.

"Scott and Stiles are chaining him up tonight after last month," Beth sighed. "I thought he was getting a handle on it. He calls me when he needs to and he's always managed to calm down."

"Until he went streaking mid-transformation," Jessie chortled.

"Don't laugh!" Beth complained. "He was really embarrassed. And now he feels like Scott doesn't trust him."

"Scott trusts him," Jessie said. "It's Stiles that doesn't trust him."

"Stiles is just used to chaining supernatural creatures up somehow," Beth grumbled. "Be thankful you got to skip that by transforming in Portland."

"It didn't go so differently for me anyway," Jessie quipped. "But try not to worry about this stuff. Scott's watching Liam to make sure he's going to be okay. If they need to, they'll call us. And Liam's been doing well for the most part. But remember it took all of us time to get the kind of control we have now."

"You're right," Beth said. "I can't believe we're going to be Sophomores and all you guys are going to be _Seniors. _And then you're going to graduated and move out and—and move away and we'll never see each other. What if something happens?"

"It's not like we're going to the other side of the world!" Jessie laughed at her sister's worries. "We're a phone call away. Scott is looking at UC Davis, I've applied there, Berkeley, and Stanford, waiting to hear. Everyone is going to be close by. Scott and I have already talked about it, we don't want to branch out too much and lose track of each other. We also agreed to come back to Beacon Hills for every break while we're in school."

"Sounds serious," Beth commented. "Are you guys going to live together?"

"Depending on where I end up, that's the plan," Jessie said, blushing at the thought of the future. "Stiles somehow wormed his way in there too. He has his plan – no one gets left behind."

"Except us," Beth mumbled in good humor.

"You guys can always join us when it's your turn for college," Jessie said. "And nothing is going to happen. If it does, I'm sure you guys can handle anything until we can help. Connor agreed to stay in Beacon Hills. Gavin lives here too. There's the Sheriff and Melissa, maybe even Alex, though I have no idea what his plans are. He's still trying to figure out what exactly Hilda did to him."

Alex and his family had moved to Beacon Hills in order to get close to Jessie for her evil aunt Wanda's benefit. Alex had gotten closest to her, and despite his best efforts not to, had fallen in love with her. He tried to pull out of the plots against her, but his strong-willed father wouldn't let him get away. They even kidnapped Jessie's family – Beth included. Jessie had eventually forgiven all of them. But she never returned Alex's feelings. She had been with Isaac at the time, and then later fallen in love with Scott – who loved her back.

Alex never held this against her, and remained her loyal friend, dedicated to her protection. After Jennifer killed her, it was he who brought her the pure vampire blood that saved her life. It was he that took her to Portland to complete the transformation under the protection of her Guardian, Connor, and her long-lost extended Grimm family. And Aunt Sienna, and a cop cousin named Nick. He had coached her and watched over her through it all, even when she didn't have emotions.

But then a hexenbiest – a German branch of evil witches – had come to attack her, and ended up slitting Alex's throat, killing him. This tragedy sent Jessie into a spiral, and once her emotions were locked away, she heard Lydia's banshee scream and returned to Beacon Hills to help them with the Oni and Nogitsune. While dealing with the Deadpool at the beginning of the year, Alex had been revealed to be returned from the dead. Hilda and others had stolen his body and turned him into the male equivalent of a hexenbiest – and sauberbiest. He was now back in Beacon Hills, dealing with the fallout of what he was now.

"Yeah, that was a tough break," Beth muttered as she turned into their neighborhood. "But at least he's alive."

"Yeah," Jessie agreed. "The point is, you'll be okay. Besides, it's been months since the last supernatural showdown."

Beth groaned and she parked in front of their house, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the seat. "Why'd you say that? Now you've jinxed us."

Jessie just laughed.

* * *

The full moon was high in the sky as Scott lounged on the Jeep's hood as Stiles bent over a map of Northern California. He popped his pen open and circled a few spots, "All right, so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive. A couple in Haight and Ashbury. Also expensive."

Scott wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been, but he still contributed. "What about Berkeley? Don't a lot of students live around there?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, yeah, we could try Nob Hill. But the Jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches."

"You're bringing the Jeep?" Scott gave his best friend an incredulous look.

Stiles gave him one back. How could he suggest he _not _bring the Jeep? "You know the plan, okay. No one gets left behind. That's the plan. Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford. Neither is Jessie, or any of the other schools she's applied to. Georgie is pretty much settled on Davis like you. Kira's thinking USF. Malia's, uh, gonna, you know, she'll figure something out, okay. The plan's perfect."

Scott smirked at Stiles' determination. "Or we could also wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live."

Stiles glared at him humorously. "I have a vision, dude. Okay? And it is a beautiful vision. Don't ruin the vision. Okay, we can check out the East Bay. Haven't looked at Oakland yet, you know." He paused as he noticed Scott staring up at the full moon. "You're all right? You're starting to feel it?"

Scott leisurely pursed his lips and shook his head, "No. Just thinking."

Stiles finally put his pen down. "About what?"

"Senior year," Scott shrugged. He wondered what would happen.

Stiles scoffed. "Senior year, come on, that's, that's... That's nothing. That's going to be easy."

Scott hummed as he tried to think of a better way to explain where his head was at. "It's more like something Deaton told me once. You ever hear of regression to the mean?"

Stiles slowly shook his head, "No, I don't think so."

"It was his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good. You know, eventually things have to come back to the middle," Scott explained. "So, think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing."

"Yeah, but no one's tried to kill us in six months either," he quipped back.

Scott nodded, agreeing, "Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means, at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get really good again..." He trailed off, looking up at the moon.

"Or really bad," Stiles finished. Booming thunder punctuated his sentence fragment for him. "Think it's been long enough?"

Liam's distant voice chimed in, "Yes!"

Stiles looked back at the beta – aggressively chained to a large tree behind them – with annoyance, "Hey. Trying to have an adult conversation over here."

As the slightly older boys approached, Liam muttered, "All right, you're two years older than me. And I'm fine. Just let me go." He flailed a little under his restraints, rattling the chains.

"It's not that we don't trust you," Scott told him patiently.

"It's that I don't trust you," Stiles pointed out.

Ever the patient one, Scott added, "But after that last full moon..."

Liam groaned in embarrassment, "It was one slip up."

"Slip up?" Stiles guffawed. "A dozen calls to the Sheriff's Department about a "monstrous dog-boy" running around the streets of Beacon Hills naked." That's a slip up?"

Scott frowned, "Why were you naked?"

Liam flushed. "It was really hot out that night, okay. Let me go."

"You sure you're okay?" Scott checked on his beta.

"It won't happen again," he nodded.

"You're in complete and total control?" Scott checked.

"Yeah. Complete and total," Liam promised, keeping his heartbeat as steady as possible.

Scott and Stiles gave in and undid his chains, scooping them up to bring them back to the Jeep. Liam staggered a little by the tree and slowly unclenched his fists, staring at the crescent shaped cuts in his palm from his claws. He really needed to get 'complete and total control.'

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
